Three Trees
by Ai0324
Summary: (PINDAH DI WATTPAD!) Menikahi tiga pangeran membuatnya terjebak pada tiga cinta berbeda. Semua serba rumit, tekanan demi tekanan terus dia temui, hingga bocah itu mematenkan cintanya pada seseorang di antara ketiganya. Siapakah orang itu? HunHan/ChanLu/KaiLu/YAOI/OMEGAVERSE/PEDO/ChanBaek (gs)/Kaisoo/HunRene
1. Prolog

Ketika kita dihadapkan pada dua pilihan tersulit, kita akan menemui yang namanya dilema. Dilema, atau keraguan-raguan, dapat menjadi pencegah kemalangan atau penunda keberuntungan. Namun sedikit berbeda untuk kasus Choi Yoona. Wanita itu rasa, keraguannya berbuah derita untuk anak semata wayangnya.

Karena setuju atau tidak, dampaknya sama, yaitu ketidakbahagiaan anaknya.

Choi Yoona, seorang wanita omega, tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan ini pada anak tunggalnya. Mengatakan isi surat yang membuat leher ibu manapun terasa dicekik. Kata demi kata di surat itu bagai bualan untuknya. Yoona yakin siapapun penulisnya, dia pasti mabuk!

"Anda tidak salah baca, Yang Mulia Woo?"

"Memang itu isi surat wasiat ayah."

"Saya mohon maaf, Yang Mulia, tapi saya tetap meragukan isi surat itu."

"Terserah anda mengatakan apa, yang jelas, itu asli ditulis ayah. Dugaan anda mungkin ayah saya mabuk, tapi beliau menulisnya dalam keadaan sadar dan sehat sebelum meninggal dua hari kemudian." Pria alpha karismatik itu menghela nafas sambil tersenyum gamang, "saya menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana senyumnya saat menulis surat itu."

Yoona menangkup wajahnya, menutup penglihatannya, berharap setelahnya seorang pria tampan di depannya hilang dari pandangan. Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin, eksistensinya terlalu nyata untuk dijadikan delusi. Wanita itu meringis miris sambil menurunkan tangan.

Pria di depannya menyorot tajam si wanita cantik. Lalu mata lebarnya merekam adanya eksistensi seorang bocah laki-laki.

"Eomma! Eomma! Lulu baru saja mendapat juara lomba sepak bola!"

Bocah itu berlari dan langsung melompat memeluk ibunya. Yoona tersenyum sangat cantik disertai gelak tawa lucu Luhan.

"Eomma bangga padamu nak..."

Luhan, nama panggilan bocah itu, terkekeh, mata rusanya terpejam cantik namun syarat cahaya berkilauan di sana. Kilau-kilau itu adalah dari Luhan disertai kemurnian hatinya.

"_Hehehe_... Eomma harus memasak choco magma! Lulu suka kue itu..."

Yoona mencium pipi anaknya cukup lama, kemudian mengangguk cepat. Belah pipi ibu anak itu saling bersentuhan, bergesek-gesek, lalu melempar cengiran bersama.

Tuhan pun tahu, Yoona sungguh menyayangi si mungilnya.

"Yaksok?" Suara cempreng Luhan kembali menegur kesedihan ibunya, agar hilang ditelan waktu.

Yoona menghapus senyum sendunya menjadi senyum bahagia.

Jari kelingking keduanya bertaut.

"Yaksok."

"_Ekhem_!"

Dehaman pria penguasa Korea Selatan itu menyurutkan tawa Luhan. Sambil tetap merangkul leher ibunya, bocah itu menoleh pada pria di seberang meja kaca, "nugu?" Tanyanya. Kedua mata rusanya membulat lucu dan bibirnya mengerucut imut.

Pria di depannya mematung, memaku tatap pada si mungil.

Lalu kembali berdeham.

Luhan melebarkan mata rusanya, melongo, memiringkan kepala seraya bertanya,

"Ahjusshi sakit tenggorokan?"

"Luhan..."

Yoona menegur anaknya untuk bersikap sopan pada pria tiang di depan mereka. Mata rusa anaknya melebar bertanda tanya ke arahnya, "ne, eomma?"

"Bertingkah lakulah sopan pada—"

"Namamu Choi Luhan?"

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu menoleh bersamaan pada pria itu. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Yoona membantu Luhan turun dari sofa. Setelahnya, si mungil membungkuk hormat pada pria itu.

"Annyeong haseo, Choi Luhan imnida!!"

Pria itu hanya menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya.

"Choi Yoona."

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

Luhan menegakkan badan, agak kesal karena perkenalannya tidak digubris. Jadilah dia pergi ke kamarnya tanpa permisi. Yoona ingin sekali menegur anaknya, tapi pria alpha di depannya hanya menggeleng membiarkan.

Mata lebar pria itu mengawasi setiap langkah Luhan meniti tangga. Setelah hilang dari pandangan, dia kembali memandangi Yoona.

"Pernikahan itu akan diadakan dua Minggu lagi. Suka atau tidak suka, anakmu harus menikahi kami."

Yoona menunduk sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak adakah opsi lain, Yang Mulia?" Yoona menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "Demi Tuhan! Lulu-ku masih terlalu kecil dan dia seorang omega. Bagaimana bisa omega mungil sepertinya dimiliki tiga alpha?!"

"Kau berusaha mengatur Raja-mu, Yoona? Lancang sekali kau!"

"Ma...maaf... Saya—"

"Jika kau tidak menuruti wasiat itu, anakmu akan kubuat sengsara. Kau tahu kalau darah seorang Woo takkan mengingkari kata-katanya. Apalagi..."

_DEG...!_

"_Uhhk_!"

Yoona merasa tubuhnya perih seolah tiap ototnya diperas. Tenggorokannya seperti dicekik. Air matanya berjatuhan kala pria alpha di depannya menyeringai ke arahnya.

"...sudah tahu konsekuensi dari melawan 'kami bertiga' kan?"

Sang raja menggunakan posisi Keluarga Choi, yang hanyalah keluarga biasa, untuk mengancam. Di tambah lagi golongan pria itu adalah alpha, sang dominan di atas dua kaum dan punya aura mengintimidasi.

Yoona tak habis pikir mengapa dia menjadi rakyat dari raja pedofil macam Woo Chanyeol.

Yoona tak bisa membayangkan, anak tunggal mungilnya dikendalikan oleh tiga pria alpha sekaligus.

_Ya Tuhan, beri kebahagiaan bagi Lulu-ku..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Selamat datang di duniaku!_

_Di skenarioku yang ke-7_

_Selamat membaca ya...!!_

.

.

.

.

.

**[THREE TREES]**

**"Kau boleh mencintai dua, tiga, atau ribuan hati. Tapi ingat, kau hanya diizinkan Tuhan tuk memberikan hatimu pada satu orang. Kenapa? Karena setiap manusia hanya punya satu hati, suami kecilku."**

**—Dari pria yang akan Woo Luhan pilih—**

.

.

.

.

.

**MAIN GENRE:**

Romance, Drama, Fluffy, Angst

**MAIN CHARACTER:**

Lu Han as Woo Luhan (10)—(Trio Prince's Husband) - Omega

Oh Sehun as Woo Sehun (30)—(Third Prince of South Korea Kingdom) - Alpha

Kim Jongin as Woo Jongin (31)—(Second Prince of South Korea Kingdom) - Alpha

Park Chanyeol as Woo Chanyeol (33)—(First Prince and King of South Korea Kingdom) - Alpha

**OTHER CHARACTER:**

Byun Baekhyun as Woo Baekhyun (30)—(Queen of South Korea Kingdom) - Omega

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo (25)—(Luhan's Teacher) - Beta

Irene as Bae Irene (27)—(Sehun's Fiance) - Beta

**MAIN PAIR:**

Hunhan, Chanlu, Kailu

**OTHER PAIR:**

Hunrene, Chanbaek, Kaisoo

**WARNING (1):**

YAOI, (GS FOR BAEKHYUN), PEDO, KINGDOM-AU, HAREM, MPREG, OMEGAVERSE

**WARNING (2):**

Yang gak suka Luhan bareng seme lain, skip aja :)

**NOTE:**

Semua FF-ku gak baik buat mereka yang berpikiran sempit!

**SUMMARY:**

Menikahi tiga pangeran membuatnya terjebak pada tiga cinta berbeda. Semua serba rumit, tekanan demi tekanan terus dia temui, hingga bocah itu mematenkan cintanya pada seseorang di antara ketiganya. Siapakah orang itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengerjap-ngerjap pelan.

Celingak-celinguk memandangi seluruh tamu undangan.

Sedikit memiringkan kepala, ketika melihat salah seorang pendeta tua berada puluhan meter darinya.

Kemudian dia melongo lugu kala menengadah, memandangi pria parubaya yang menuntunnya kepada altar.

Bocah rusa itu tak tahu gerak-geriknya terlalu menggemaskan untuk tidak diperhatikan.

Bahkan feromon omeganya merayu siapapun untuk merengkuhnya meski samar tercium.

"Ini seperti pernikahan Lee-ahjusshi!"

Seruan lucu itu membuat tamu undangan tertawa geli. Sejenak mereka melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka menghadiri pernikahan seorang bocah. Pernikahan yang apabila dipublikasikan, mungkin dihujat jutaan penduduk korea.

Adalah Choi Luhan, bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang terkikik geli saat melihat semua pasang mata memandangnya gemas.

Bocah itu cukup percaya diri memakai jas putihnya, dan sepatu keren hitam berkilau yang membungkus kaki mungilnya. Tangan kecilnya melambai-lambai cepat ke para tamu. Beberapa membalas, beberapa mencibir, beberapa hanya tersenyum.

Luhan suka sekali karena hari ini dia jadi pusat perhatian!

Terkadang bocah itu memang narsis.

"Lee-ahjusshi! Apakah Lulu akan menjadi pengantin seperti yang dikatakan Eomma?!"

"Ya. Lulu suka?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Para pengantin cantik-cantik dan tampan-tampan. Lulu suka!"

Pria itu, Leeteuk, tersenyum miris sembari menunduk pada keponakannya. Tawa lebar Luhan, antusiasmenya, kegembiraannya, adalah bentuk ketidaktahuan bocah itu mengenai masa depannya.

Leeteuk merasa jahat karena membodohi bocah cantik di sampingnya ini.

Bocah yang begitu murni, sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan ketiga pangeran—tidak, tapi dua pangeran dan seorang raja. Bagi siapapun mungkin menganggap ini keberuntungan, tapi bagi Leeteuk adalah sumber malapetaka.

Luhan sebentar lagi resmi menjadi istri pertama dari kedua pangeran, dan menjadi selir pertama dari seorang raja. Pernikahan bocah itu berlangsung tertutup, dihadiri para bangsawan utama, pejabat, dan Keluarga Woo tentunya.

Sayang sekali.

_Suatu saat..._

...kedua pangeran akan menikah lagi secara resmi dengan wanita lain, sementara posisinya sebagai selir raja hanya akan jadi hinaan.

Dan di sisi Luhan, setelah dia memahami arti pernikahan, harus menelan pil pahit di masa depan ketika ketiga suaminya mengakui istrinya bukanlah dirinya, tapi orang lain.

Leeteuk menatap Yoona di salah satu kursi tamu. Wanita itu menahan diri agar tidak terisak.

Sebentar lagi, Luhan akan menemui gerbang kerumitan hidup.

"Temuilah mereka."

"Ne, Lee-ahjusshi!"

Senyum menggemaskan Luhan luntur karena tiga pasang mata dari pria berbeda mengintimidasinya.

Ragu-ragu, Luhan berdiri di antara dua pria berkulit putih, dan seorang pria berkulit tan berdiri di samping pria bermata bulat.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, tiga alpha di sekitarnya sama-sama memalingkan muka dari Luhan, hanya agar mereka tak menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan.

Sungguh! Omega mungil itu punya feromon mematikan! Padahal Luhan belum melewati masa heat-nya, ya Tuhan!

Mereka berempat kini mendengar seksama apa yang akan pendeta sampaikan.

"Apakah anda, Woo Chanyeol, Woo Jongin, dan Woo Sehun, bersedia sehidup semati dalam ikatan pernikahan dengan Choi Luhan sebagai suami anda?"

"Ya."

Ucap mereka bertiga serentak, datar, dan auranya sangat tak disukai Luhan.

"Dan, apakah anda, Choi Luhan, bersedia sehidup semati dalam ikatan pernikahan dengan Woo Chanyeol, Woo Jongin, dan Woo Sehun, sebagai suami anda?"

Mata rusa Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap pelan.

Sedetik kemudian, jawaban yang menjadi pembuka kerumitan hidupnya, terucap.

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, Lulu bersedia, kakek pendeta!"

Dia tak sadar, kepolosan dan keluguannya, membekukan perhatian ketiga pangeran hingga selalu tertuju padanya.

Dan ketiga pangeran tak sadar, bahwa Luhan mampu menyeret hasrat mereka dengan cara paling tak terpikirkan siapapun.

Yaitu, senyum kekanakannya.

•••

"Ahjussi-ahjussi ini tampan-tampan ya?! Lulu suka!"

"Benarkah, Lu?"

"Ne!"

"Apakah Lulu juga suka dimple ahjussi?"

Jari mungil Luhan menekan-nekan dimple di pipi salah satu dari ketiga suaminya.

"Ne... Lulu suka!"

**Woo Chanyeol.**

Adalah yang pertama kali memberi senyum lembutnya untuk Luhan.

Dia begitu menyukai polosnya Luhan. Dia tahu kepolosan itu bukan karena usianya, melainkan tabiat aslinya.

Apalagi saat Luhan berkata, 'Lulu suka!' rasa-rasanya... Chanyeol ingin melakukan apa saja agar Luhan, suami mungilnya, terus mengatakan dua kata itu.

Mata bulatnya melotot horor kala adik pertamanya mengapit kedua pipi Luhan. Adiknya memasang senyum paling mesum kala merespon si mungil,

"Kami tampan? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan dirimu? menurutmu, kau ini tampan atau cantik?"

**Woo Jongin.**

Kulitnya yang eksotis sangat amat membuat Luhan penasaran. Dia sudah biasa melihat banyak orang bermata sipit dan berkulit putih, tak seperti Jongin yang begitu unik. Jujur saja si mungil iri. Dia ingin segagah salah satu suaminya itu.

"Ne? Lulu?" Tunjuk Luhan pada dadanya sendiri. Mata rusanya mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian mengerutkan kening sambil memanyunkan bibir.

Ketika Luhan terus memaju-mundurkan bibirnya, Jongin langsung berseru pada Chanyeol.

"_Shit!_ Hyung! Aku ingin malam pertamaku saat ini juga!" Erang Jongin tapi dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau lupa ini di mana? Kita ada di dalam mobil dan Luhan masih terlalu kecil untuk meladeni hypersex-mu, kkamjong!"

"Sialan!" Geram Jongin menahan hasrat. Apalagi saat melihat Luhan, bocah sepuluh tahun, asyik memandanginya penasaran.

"Ahjussi... Marah pada Lulu?"

"Ah?" Jongin mengerang dalam hati. Hasratnya semakin tak terbendung dan sialnya dia bingung mengapa harus pada anak kecil? Lihatlah mata rusa suami mungilnya! Begitu merayu, begitu bersinar, begitu... Ah! seakan minta disentuh sana-sini.

Belum lagi aroma tubuhnya! Campuran lavender dan lemon. Begitu aromatik nan menyegarkan. Sangat amat menyengsarakan feromon alpha Jongin.

Ya Tuhan! Junior Jongin mulai bereaksi di balik celananya dan Chanyeol terbelalak melihatnya.

Ketika Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, Jongin panik.

"_Jongin_..." Geram Chanyeol, "hilangkan kemesumanmu padanya!"

Dahi Jongin semakin berkeringat ketika Chanyeol menyisingkan lengan kemejanya seakan ingin menghajarnya.

"Tidak-tidak... Aku tidak marah padamu, Luhan sayang..." Jongin mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan. Dia tersenyum paksa padahal...

...aroma omega Luhan ingin sekali dia sesap, sialan!

Air mata Luhan berubah menjadi binar kebahagiaan.

"Benarkah Ahjussi?!"

**"Jangan bertingkah sok imut! Itu membuatku mual, bocah!"**

Luhan yang duduk di jok penumpang, dengan diapit Chanyeol dan Jongin, bergidik ngeri mendengar suara super dingin beraksen cadel itu.

Dari jok samping supir, si pemilik suara cadel itu melirik ke pelupuk mata.

Sontak punggung Luhan memanas.

Tubuhnya beringsut mendekati Jongin.

"Ahjussi albino itu menakutkan..." Cicit Luhan. Jongin yang suka suami mungilnya bermanja-manja padanya, tentu menggunakan kesempatan. Dia memeluk Luhan sambil menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ya, sayangnya Jongin... Sehun memang menakutkan."

**Woo Sehun.**

Mendecih ketika disentak sedikit saja Luhan langsung menangis tersedu-sedu.

Bagaimana jika Luhan meladeni nafsu besar ketiga suaminya?

Khususnya, meladeni hasrat 'berbahaya' Sehun sebagai '_dominant_'.

Sehun tersenyum sinis membayangkannya.

Mata tajamnya melirik kaca spion. Tangan kekarnya bersedekap, dagunya terangkat, menunjukkan arogansi dari si bungsu Woo.

"Berhenti memanggil kami 'ahjussi'. Panggil kami 'Hyung' karena kami bukanlah saudara ibumu yang artinya bukan pamanmu."

Perintah Sehun dipahami baik oleh Luhan. Maka dia menghapus air matanya dengan dua kepal tangan.

"_Eng!_ Mulai sekarang Lulu akan panggil kalian 'Hyung'! Tapi..." Hidung Luhan memerah. Ingus beningnya mulai menetes keluar. Dengan telaten Chanyeol menggunakan saputangannya untuk membantu Luhan mengeluarkan ingusnya.

Luhan kembali tersenyum lebar. Pipi bakpaonya memerah masak dan bulu mata lentiknya membayang akibat cahaya lampu jalanan.

"Terima kasih!"

Jongin dan Chanyeol terkesima.

Sehun memalingkan muka sambil menutup hidung. Di antara ketiga bersaudara Woo, Sehun itu alpha yang paling tidak bisa mengendalikan hormonalnya jika mencium aroma sekhas omega milik Luhan.

_"Shit! Shit! Shit!" _Umpatnya. _"Belum masuk masa heat-nya saja sudah semengerikan ini, holy shit! aku tak bisa membayangkan jika dia tengah heat! Argh!"_ Sehun menggigit kepal tangan kanannya.

Sepertinya tak hanya Sehun yang menderita. Dua kakak alphanya juga berusaha mati-matian tidak menggigit tengkuk Luhan untuk dimiliki secara paten.

"Omong-omong..." Luhan kembali bersuara. Menghiraukan kegelisahan tiga alpha akibat feromon omeganya. "Kalau kalian bukan pamannya Lulu, terus? kalian siapanya Lulu?"

Ketiga suami Luhan itu menjawab serentak dan telak.

**"Kami suamimu!"**

Mata rusa Luhan berkedip-kedip imut.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

(TBC)

.

.

.

.

**NEXT TREE :**

**Pohon 1 : Luhan dan Tiga Bibit**

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note :

Moga suka!!

ANJIR! LAGI PENGEN BUAT YAOI TEMA RINGAN #Akugakngegas

mana pedo lagi, duh!

omgaverse versiku agak kubikin beda dari yang beredar di ff atau komik BL biasanya :)

**Ff ini gak ada hubungannya sama ff HUNHAN-ku lainnya. Gak ada hubungannya! Ingat itu ya guys...**

Selain itu, setiap chap cuma 2k-3k word aja.

Kuusahakan seminggu sekali dan berusaha sesibuknya aku, setidaknya update dihari Jumat atau Sabtu. Fighting!

Konfliknya gak seberat 6 ff-ku lainnya. Dan ringan-ringan aja.

Aku buat ff ini, karena kepalaku wegah sama 6 judul ff-ku sendiri, ugghh... Jadi ff ini adalah refreshing. So, konfliknya suka-suka aku, alurnya suka-suka aku. Gaje abal-abal?! Rah urus!

**Tetep, 6 ff itu dilanjut tapi tunggu mood dan kelonggaran jadwal :)**

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca...

Well, selamat tahun baru dan moga Sehun gak kena skandal aneh-aneh dari disfuck!

Bye Bye 2019...!

Salam cinta HHS...

Surabaya, 01 Januari 2020


	2. Pohon 1 : Luhan dan Tiga Bibit

haloha!

udah mampir ke akun wattpad **_Ai2403_**?

aku akan publish Three Trees dan You Are My Lord di sana. Otomatis, chap-chap dua ff itu bakalan dihapus dari FFn!

**_Kapan dipublish? Kalau gak minggu ini ya minggu depan._**

monggo dibaca di sana. Kalau mau dapat informasi terbaru, follow akun wattpadku ya! Kalau gak mau, ya gak masalah sih.

Makasih udah ngasih dukungan! Maaf gantunginnya lama banget, ugh :"(

Moga bisa tamat di sana ya!

Surabaya, 02 September 2020


	3. Pohon 2 : Luhan dan Tiga Daun

haloha!

udah mampir ke akun wattpad **_Ai2403_**?

aku akan publish Three Trees dan You Are My Lord di sana. Otomatis, chap-chap dua ff itu bakalan dihapus dari FFn!

**_Kapan dipublish? Kalau gak minggu ini ya minggu depan._**

monggo dibaca di sana. Kalau mau dapat informasi terbaru, follow akun wattpadku ya! Kalau gak mau, ya gak masalah sih.

Makasih udah ngasih dukungan! Maaf gantunginnya lama banget, ugh :"(

Moga bisa tamat di sana ya!

Surabaya, 02 September 2020


	4. Pohon 3 : Luhan dan Tiga Pot

haloha!

udah mampir ke akun wattpad **_Ai2403_**?

aku akan publish Three Trees dan You Are My Lord di sana. Otomatis, chap-chap dua ff itu bakalan dihapus dari FFn!

**_Kapan dipublish? Kalau gak minggu ini ya minggu depan._**

monggo dibaca di sana. Kalau mau dapat informasi terbaru, follow akun wattpadku ya! Kalau gak mau, ya gak masalah sih.

Makasih udah ngasih dukungan! Maaf gantunginnya lama banget, ugh :"(

Moga bisa tamat di sana ya!

Surabaya, 02 September 2020


	5. Pohon 4 : Luhan dan Tiga Akar

haloha!

udah mampir ke akun wattpad **_Ai2403_**?

aku akan publish Three Trees dan You Are My Lord di sana. Otomatis, chap-chap dua ff itu bakalan dihapus dari FFn!

**_Kapan dipublish? Kalau gak minggu ini ya minggu depan._**

monggo dibaca di sana. Kalau mau dapat informasi terbaru, follow akun wattpadku ya! Kalau gak mau, ya gak masalah sih.

Makasih udah ngasih dukungan! Maaf gantunginnya lama banget, ugh :"(

Moga bisa tamat di sana ya!

Surabaya, 02 September 2020


	6. Pohon 5 : Luhan dan Tiga Dahan

haloha!

udah mampir ke akun wattpad **_Ai2403_**?

aku akan publish Three Trees dan You Are My Lord di sana. Otomatis, chap-chap dua ff itu bakalan dihapus dari FFn!

**_Kapan dipublish? Kalau gak minggu ini ya minggu depan._**

monggo dibaca di sana. Kalau mau dapat informasi terbaru, follow akun wattpadku ya! Kalau gak mau, ya gak masalah sih.

Makasih udah ngasih dukungan! Maaf gantunginnya lama banget, ugh :"(

Moga bisa tamat di sana ya!

Surabaya, 02 September 2020


	7. Pohon 6 : Luhan dan Tiga Batang

haloha!

udah mampir ke akun wattpad **_Ai2403_**?

aku akan publish Three Trees dan You Are My Lord di sana. Otomatis, chap-chap dua ff itu bakalan dihapus dari FFn!

**_Kapan dipublish? Kalau gak minggu ini ya minggu depan._**

monggo dibaca di sana. Kalau mau dapat informasi terbaru, follow akun wattpadku ya! Kalau gak mau, ya gak masalah sih.

Makasih udah ngasih dukungan! Maaf gantunginnya lama banget, ugh :"(

Moga bisa tamat di sana ya!

Surabaya, 02 September 2020


	8. Pohon 7 : Luhan dan Tiga Buah

haloha!

udah mampir ke akun wattpad **_Ai2403_**?

aku akan publish Three Trees dan You Are My Lord di sana. Otomatis, chap-chap dua ff itu bakalan dihapus dari FFn!

**_Kapan dipublish? Kalau gak minggu ini ya minggu depan._**

monggo dibaca di sana. Kalau mau dapat informasi terbaru, follow akun wattpadku ya! Kalau gak mau, ya gak masalah sih.

Makasih udah ngasih dukungan! Maaf gantunginnya lama banget, ugh :"(

Moga bisa tamat di sana ya!

Surabaya, 02 September 2020


	9. Pohon 8 : Luhan dan Tiga Sulur

haloha!

udah mampir ke akun wattpad **_Ai2403_**?

aku akan publish Three Trees dan You Are My Lord di sana. Otomatis, chap-chap dua ff itu bakalan dihapus dari FFn!

**_Kapan dipublish? Kalau gak minggu ini ya minggu depan._**

monggo dibaca di sana. Kalau mau dapat informasi terbaru, follow akun wattpadku ya! Kalau gak mau, ya gak masalah sih.

Makasih udah ngasih dukungan! Maaf gantunginnya lama banget, ugh :"(

Moga bisa tamat di sana ya!

Surabaya, 02 September 2020


	10. BACA YA! PENTING!

Oke, moga ini kabar gembira untuk kita semua!

semua ff-ku akan kupindah ke Wattpad.

**_nama akun ku : Ai2403_**

TOLONG DIINGAT UNTUK VOTE DAN KOMEN DI SANA, itupun jika kalian minat sama ff-nya.

Gak perlu baca semuanya, hanya terus dukung ff yang ingin kalian dukung dengan vote dan komen :)

maaf jika merepotkan, aku aktif di wattpad doang sekarang, karena kesibukan :")

Moga kalian gak keberatan ya kalau kalian perlu baca ulang :)

**NOTE : semua chap di ffn akan dihapus!**

Surabaya, 30 Juli 2020


	11. HAPPY NEWS

haloha!

udah mampir ke akun wattpad **_Ai2403_**?

aku akan publish Three Trees dan You Are My Lord di sana. Otomatis, chap-chap dua ff itu bakalan dihapus dari FFn!

**_Kapan dipublish? Kalau gak minggu ini ya minggu depan._**

monggo dibaca di sana. Kalau mau dapat informasi terbaru, follow akun wattpadku ya! Kalau gak mau, ya gak masalah sih.

Makasih udah ngasih dukungan! Maaf gantunginnya lama banget, ugh :"(

Moga bisa tamat di sana ya!

Surabaya, 02 September 2020


End file.
